You're Still Here
by reallyJavannah
Summary: "The heart monitor faded, I sat here, shaking... Chad's gone... he's actually gone... I watched him leave..." I can't believe it happened... he's gone *Character death CHANNY. 2 shot R&R please...
1. Chapter 1: I Miss You

Hey guys... all my other stories are on haitus... so... this is just a quick 2 shot... I dreamt this story in class and woke up close to tears... this is based off of some of the song Ghost Of You by Selena Gomez...

Enjoy! :D ps... I cried lol

* * *

><p>Chad, Chad Chad, that's all I'm actually thinking about; my best friend, my boyfriend, my first love... it's all gone, I hope not... ugh, I don't know, I sat in the quiet lobby, people were crying, others were being comforted, and some were just on their electronics... me, I'm just staring at nothing. "Is there a Sonny Munroe here?" my head popped up, I stood up, nodding, "Okay, Pastor Jack just left the room; you can go say your last goodbyes to Chad." I nodded, I looked at Pastor Jack, he nodded his head, "I'll be okay." he mouthed to me, I nodded, feeling sick to my stomach... I went to Chad's room, I peaked in, his mom and dad were here, "Sonny! Sweetie, you can have the room to yourself." I nodded, feeling hollow, both of them hugged me and kissed my forehead, I don't know what to actually say at all.<br>"Sonny." Chad croaked out, I went over to him, pecking him lightly; he still looked handsome, even with scars all over him from the car crash... Chad held me close, I stroked his hair, crying, "Shh... it's okay, it's okay." Chad said to me, ironic, I'm crying and he's peaceful. I shook my head, "Chad. Please don't." he knew what I was talking about; I relaxed in his arms, "Sonshine, I love you so much, but I have to..." I cried, "I love you too Chad but please don't talk like that... please!" he kissed me softly, long and passionately, "I love you too." I said, whispering, "Tell grandpa I said hello." Chad closed his eyes, nodding, I tried to be brave, "Goodbye Sonshine." Chad said softly, the heart monitor faded, I sat here, shaking... Chad's gone... he's actually gone... I watched him leave...

I walked out of the room, his kiss still on my lips, I'll miss him so much, and I already do. I walked into the lobby, Mrs. Cooper came over to me, we both cried, my mom just came, Mrs. Cooper let me go, my mom held me, "Mommy..." I said sobbing, I can't hold the pain anymore, I prayed and prayed, nope... Chad's still gone, shockingly... my mom sat on a chair and I sat next to her, my head in her lap, "Shhh..." I kept crying, silently praying too. I'm at peace but I'm also at shock, I still can't believe this at all happened so fast, just 3 hours ago Chad and I were watching a movie and going home, he dropped me off and then I got that call. I stopped sobbing, just silent tears flowing; I don't know what to do... I got up off my mom's lap Nico and Grady came over and hugged me, "We miss him too." I nodded, they left me alone, probably to think... I thought and played with my hands, staring at them, I'm having a flashback...

FLASHBACK  
>I sat here, playing with my hands, my stomach hurts so badly, stupid cramps, ugh... Chad walked past my room, I still sat here, Chad came back? Weird... "Hey Munroe." I waved at him, being as though I couldn't talk, he bent down to my level, "What's wrong?" I shook my head, my face turned red, I stared at him, his eyes were soft and warm... I looked down, he picked my head up, making me stare into his eyes, he then sat next to me, I didn't know this couch was big enough for two people to sit on. He wrapped his arms around me, I snuggled closer to him, "Sonny, please?" I shook my<br>head, "Sonshine?" I looked in his eyes; they looked just, wow... I can't even say anything. I got lost in his eyes; he smiled at me, leaning in, erm... I backed away, smiling shyly, "Its nothing Chad, my stomach's just bothering me." he rubbed my stomach and then continued holding my hands. He then kissed me, yeah sadly it was my 1st kiss but it felt amazing, I blushed, "Wow." Chad smiled and kissed me again. My stomach pain is now replaced by butterflies, he sat up, "I gotta go to rehearsal Sonshine." I nodded, feeling sad; he kissed my cheek, "I'll see you at bible study tonight." I nodded; he kissed me again before leaving, "THANKS!" I screamed down the hallway, he turned around, smiling too...  
>END OF FLASHBACK<p>

I felt someone tap my shoulder, I jumped out of my thoughts, trembling, I looked up, mom. "Come on." I nodded, I got up out of seat, I feel numb, like very numb... mom was talking to Mrs. Cooper, "We already made funeral plans, its scheduled to happen Monday." it's Saturday... wow. I walked away, I can't take this, I sat on the sidewalk, crying my eyes out, "Oh Sonny." it was Tawni, when did she get here? I got off the ground, she looked at me, "You need a hug." um... she hugged me, I hugged her back, I looked at the time, its 9PM, I should go to bed. "Hey Tawn, I got church tomorrow, so I'm going to go home." she nodded, "Can I go?" I nodded; Tawni always goes to her church... I don't know... mom came outside; she gave Tawni a hug, "Sonny, you okay?" I nodded, I'm fine... I just miss Chad... I miss him... I miss him... I miss him... Tawni and I started walking to mom's car; "You want a ride?" she nodded, "Sure if you don't mind." I shook my head, she hopped into the car, we drove in silence, I talked to Chad, well tried to, and nothing... we pulled up to Tawni's house. She hugged me, "It'll be okay." I nodded, feeling sick. Mom and I waited until she got in; we drove away, "Sonny, Chad's in a better place, you know that right?" I nodded, tears falling again. I finally got home 5 minutes later.

"Mom, I'm gonna go shower and go to bed." I normally get something light to eat but not tonight... mom kissed my forehead, I hopped into the shower, I was out within 10 minutes. I walked over to my bed and kissed the blanket Chad gave me, his kiss now on it too, "Goodnight Chad." I whispered. I said my prayers, praying for everyone who would soon get the news that Chad's gone and everyone who knew, hoping and praying they would take the news well... to know he was at peace... to know he believed in God... I turned off my phone; Chad would usually text me saying "Hey babe, I'm going to bed, goodnight. I love you." always in full words, I'd text him back, "Goodnight Chad... I love you too." I'd turn off my phone and go to bed, tonight and every night... it will never happen again. I read my bible, Songs of Solomon chapter 5... Chad's favorite bible book and scripture... (A.N Mine too haha) I closed my bible after I was done reading it and fell asleep...

"Sonny wake up." it was mom; I opened my eyes forcefully... I looked at my alarm clock, what the heck, it's 3PM. Crap... I missed church. I sat up in bed, Chad's blanket clutched to my chest, "Good Morning Chad." it was dark when I said that, then the sun shined... Chad. I smiled at the sky, "Thanks." it's almost like I can hear him saying something to me, I miss him. I turned on my phone, Lucy, Kate, Amber, Jaqueline, Olivia, and Zora texted me, "Hey r u okay?" literally all of them said exactly that. "I'm fine... I'm actually at peace... I know it's hard that he's gone but I know he's in a better place." I texted all of them back... I looked at the text messages from Chad yesterday... I can't believe this one bit. I turned off my phone and went into the kitchen, I turned on the TV. "In other news today, last night Actor Chad Dylan Cooper passed away last night at Treebrake Memorial Hospital last night at the age of 20. He leaves behind a wonderful family, friends, girlfriend of 4 years Sonny Munroe, and many many fans." I turned the channel, "Remembering Chad" was one of the programs on... I heard his voice from the TV, man I miss him.

I turned on the radio on on my TV...  
>"And I'll never be quite the same<br>As I was before these  
>A part of you still remains<br>Though it's out of focus  
>You're just somewhere that I've been<br>And I won't go back again  
>You're just somewhere that I've been<p>

I'm breathing in, breathing out  
>Ain't that what it's all about?<br>Living life crazy loud  
>Like I have the right to<br>No more words in my mouth  
>Nothing left to figure out<br>But I don't think I'll ever break through  
>The ghost of you"<p>

I started to cry... this feeling is the worst... I miss Chad so much. I sat down, crying... mom came into the room, "It'll be okay sweetie, trust me." I nodded, still feeling sick. I nodded, I layed on mom... "Mom, I don't feel well." she nodded, touching my forehead, "You're making yourself sick. Calm down and relax." I nodded, relaxing... I need something to do, I still need a dress for tomorrow. I grabbed my phone, "Hey Tawn, what are you doing today?" she sighed, "Mall... you're coming too." I laughed, "I need to." both of us laughed, "Okay, I'll pick you up when you're ready." I cleaned up and got dressed. Skinny jeans, converses, and my aero shirt. I called Tawni back, she was on her way, I walked into the living room, mom was still talking to Mrs. Cooper, "She's fine, she just cries here and there." mom nodded, I tapped her shoulder, "I'm going to the mall with Tawni." she nodded, I waited for Tawni, she honked the horn and I ran outside, "Bye mom!" I screamed, she waved back, "You girls be careful." we nodded, driving away, "Love You Like A Love Song" came on... I remember that with Chad.

FLASHBACK  
>"I- I love you like a love song baby!" I laughed at Chad, it was too cute, "Sonshine's laughing? Oh! Join in!" I laughed more, he kissed me lightly, I shuggled under his warmness, he kissed my forehad, "I love you like a love song baby." he whispered to me, "And I keep hitting re pe pe pe pe peat..." I whispered back, he kissed me again, we broke away, laughing, and this time screaming the song, Mr. Condor walked by, "Ah, young love." he said, weird... haha. I love Chad.<br>END OF FLASHBACK

I started laughing at the flashback, "Sonny, why are ou laughing?" I shook my head, "A memory." she knew about it... she also laughed, we're almost at the mall. 10 minutes later and we're already here... I got out, "Okay... 1st store Debs." I nodded, we searched for dresses, nah, I don't like this. I looked around for another one. Still nothing... "Another store?" Tawni asked... I nodded, we went to XO I see really beautiful dresses here... well... I like this black one. "Go try it." I nodded, "I don't like it!" I screamed to Tawni, in case she didn't hear me, she passed me another one, I tried it and opened the door for her to see it. We both shook our heads, I thought, "That one." I nodded my head to the the strapless one, she looked at it, grabbing it, she handed it to me, I changed into it, well after I shut the door, I opened it, "Oh my gosh!" Tawni said excitedly. I looked into the mirror, it goes so pretty with my black flats and I have a blue cardigan to match this too. "Okay, lets pay for it." I put my clothes back on, and ran out, "Okay, how much is it?" I asked, she smiled at me, "I'm paying for it." I tried to object, "No, it's okay Tawn." she smiled at me again, shaking her head. I laughed, "Thanks Tawn."

We got the outfit and walked around the mall, everywhere I went... Chad's face was there... "I love you Sonny!" I heard Chad say in an interview from last week, I tried not to cry, Tawni rubbed my back, "Just let it out." I nodded, actually crying, I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Selena. "Come on." she gave me a hug, I stopped crying a minute later, "Thanks Sel." she nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears, "You'll be there tomorrow right?" she nodded, she gave me another hug, I smiled, "You guys wanna walk around?" I nodded, we walked into FYE and saw Justin Bieber's stand up cardboard... it was too hilarious when Selena looked like she was going to kiss it. I snapped a picture, I looked to the left, there's one of Chad too... "I miss you."

* * *

><p>DONE! 2nd and last chapter coming right up! :D<p>

God Bless :)

- Javi :)


	2. Chapter 2: Shocker!

Hey guys, so this is the last chapter :( this was painful and hard to write.. the most horrible thing is that I felt the emotion used in this... not that great... ah...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>It's already been a day... Tawni, Selena, and I just left out of Chick- Fil- A (A.N my mall food haha) 8PM, wow. I said a silent prayer, Tawni and I were heading out the mall with Selena after cleaning up, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. What time are you guys leaving?" Tawni and I looked at each other, "Um... probably about 8AM, you know to go over Chad's house with his family and have a quick family prayer, the funeral is at 9." she nodded, hugging me, "I'm so sorry." I nodded, hugging her back, I let go and so did she, she hugged Tawni, we said our goodbyes, "Is Justin coming too?" she nodded, Tawni and I left. I looked at the clock, yup, it's been a day already... I stared at the sky, the moon shining brightly, I smiled, I felt a bit of warmth, like Chad's arms were around me. I must be dreaming... he's not here, I turned around... nothing. "Sonny, you okay?" I nodded, "You're pale." I nodded, I looked at my phone, nothing at all, gosh miss Chad so much. I feel sick all over again holding this bag, "Tawni, I'm going t-" too late, I puked, luckily there was a trash can in this parking lot. Tawni handed me a napkin, water, and gum; I wiped my mouth, gargled, and chewed the gum, "Thanks." she nodded, we got into the car.<p>

My song "Until You're Mine" came on... I remember Chad and I wrote this for a wedding, it was pretty awesome... I don't get why the couple wanted a song like this... "I need you next to me..." I stopped singing. Tawni looked at me, "Thinking about Chad?" I nodded, feeling hollow, I sighed, "He's a ton better now, he still loves you... look at it this way, he's on a fun vacation and you'll be there with him one day. He doesn't want you all depressed, he wants his Sonshine." I smiled at Tawni, I laughed, "Tawn, that's actually true and deep." she smiled, "I know! I'm right, and pretty!"

I laughed, I feel a bit better. Tawni and I switched the station, "Free To Be Me" by Francesca Battistelli came on, I love this song, Tawni turned it up, we both blasted it and drove. It was so fun, I looked out the window, "What's that?" I said, Tawni looked and pulled over, it was a memorial for Chad. It's beautiful, it had a guest book with all his fans on it, his mom, my mom, his dad, and all his other family were listed too, they were here? I signed the book, "Sonny Munroe... I love and miss you Chad." I put the pen back down, there was a whole row of stuffed animals... it was amazing. I cried,tears of happiness this time, I can't believe his fans did this. They're amazing, Tawni signed the book.

She went back to the car, I wanted to be alone, I've been crying a lot today, wow. "I love you." I whispered to the sky, it felt like Chad's arms were around me again, I smiled, leaning back on his non existant touch. Weird, I could've sworn he was here, like right next to me. I looked around, nothing at all. I know, Chad's still here... well his spirit is. I kissed the air and walked back to the car. I got in, closing the door, "It's like I felt him right there." Tawn smally smiled at me, "He's there... in your heart." I smiled. Nodding, I sat back, we continued to drive. "How To Love" by Lil' Wayne came on, amazing song... Tawni drove past her house which meant I'll be home in 5 minutes. "Can I sleep over?" I nodded, Tawni stopped home to her house, she grabbed her suitcase and her other personal needs, dropping them in. "Okay, lets go." I nodded, "Where's your mom?" I asked her, "With Mat. I just pray they get married, I love him as a step dad." I nodded, Mat goes to my church... we left the house and got into the car. "Dancing With Tears In My Eyes" by Ke$ha came on... it's sad and dancy, I don't get it. We pulled up to my apartment 5 minutes later, "I'm sleepy." I said yawning, Tawni laughed, I shrugged, "What?" she shook he head, I looked at what I was wearing, Chad's hoodie... I forgot I had this...

FLASHBACK  
>"Tell me that you love me and tell me that I take yur breath away maybe if you tak-" Chad bursted into my dressing room, "Chad, get out." he smirked, he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me, kissing my forehad softly, "You do take my breath away." I blushed, smiling, I grabbed his hoodie, "Can I borrow your hoodie?" I'm freezing. He smiled, "Nope." I gave him the puppy eyes, holding his hoodie, "No kisses then..." his eyes went so big, it was adorable, he gave me the hoodie, "Fine."<br>"Fine."  
>"Good."<br>"Good." Tawni walked into the room with a frown on her face, "Just kiss already!" Chad and I giggled, he leaned in and kissed me... I took his hoodie while I kissed him, "Hey!" I laughed, running from Chad, "You can keep it." I smiled at him, "Thanks."  
>END OF FLASHBACK<p>

I sighed, sitting back in the seat, "Sonny." I turned around, facing Tawni, I laughed, "What?" she smiled, "You're home."I nodded, grabbing my bag, "Okay, thanks Tawn." she nodded, "You had another flashback right?" I nodded, feeling sad that Chad's not here. I got out the car, Tawni was hot on my heels, she locked her car. I walked up to the apartment door and opened it, Tawni followed with both of her bags, I went straight to my apartment, I grabbed the keys from my purse, "Hmm... where are my keys?" I searched Chad's hoodie, yup... I found it, I also found a note, I'll see it later. I opened the door, "Mom, I'm home!" I screamed, I looked on the table, a note,  
>"Hey Sonny,<br>I'm at Mrs. Cooper's house, well I'm helping set up for tomorrow, come if you want to... I love you  
>Love,<br>Mom."

I put the note down... I sighed, "Hey Tawn, my mom's setting up at Chad's house with his mom and dad for tomorrow, do you wanna go?" she nodded. "Yeah, Sonny, you sure you wanna do it?" I nodded, I grabbed my keys, "Okay, lets go." we hopped into Tawni's car within 2 minutes, I don't know how, the car was silent, "I miss him." I said, sighing with pain, "I do too. Think about his parents, Chad was their only child." I nodded, I'm taking his death pretty deep. We pulled up to Chad's house within 15 minutes... "Ready?" I nodded, I got out the car, Tawni locked it, "Come on." she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Thanks Tawn." she nodded, I said a silent prayer before entering... I had peace. I walked inside, well I knocked on the door first, mom answered it, "Sweety... come here." she pulled me in for a hug, I dodn't want one, I gave in either way... "You okay?" she asked, I nodded. I still feel sick...

Mrs. Cooper came into the room, you can clearly tell she was crying, there was a picture of Chad hanging up, oh snap... the poem, it's in the pocket of Chad's hoodie, Mrs. Cooper came over to me, she hugged me, I felt her pain heavilly, it hurt... badly. She rubbed my back, "He's in a better place." I gently said, trying not to cry... it was impossible, I looked at the jacket, there was a piece of Chad's hair on it. I finally broke down... ugh, I hate this. I finally stopped crying, I looked at the time, 10PM... "Sonny, we should go, it's getting late and plus, we're already done." I nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Cooper, and tell Mr. Cooper I said hi." she hugged me again, kissing my cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow too Sonny and I'll tell him." I nodded, we let go, my mom went to Mrs. Cooper, "I'll see you tomorrow Sherry." she nodded, Tawni was next, "Bye sweetie." Tawni let go, mom went to the car, "I'll see you guys at home." we nodded, getting into Tawni's car, we got in and buckled up, "I still can't believe it." Tawni said, sadly, I nodded.

We were home within 10 minutes this time... that was pretty fast. I ran straight in and hopped on the chair for a few seconds, "Tawn, I'm gonna take a shower." she nodded, mom just came out the bathroom, "It's okay Sonny." I nodded, knowing what she was actually talking about. I hopped into the shower, I let the hot water run all over my body, it felt relazing, too hot, I turned the water level down, I hopped out the shower, drying myself off and applying my perfume and deoderant and putting on my pjs. I walked into my room, Tawni was in there, "I'm gonna go shower." I nodded, she left to go into the bathroom. I sat on my bed, taking the note out the black and white striped hoodie. "I love Sonny, there I said it... I love her so much... I don't care what anyone says, the first time I saw her, I knew she was the one for me. I love her so much, I actually have an excuse to go to work. On days wen I don't see Sonny, I'm in the worst mood possible, well I sound like a sap... See what she does to me? I love her... that's all I gotta say, no ifs, ands, or buts at all." I sighed, aww... "I miss you." I whispered. I hugged the note close to my chest and grabbed the blanket Chad gave me.

Tawni came into the room, I was already done reading my bible when she came back, "Can I borrow your bible? I left mine at home by accident." I nodded, passing her the bible, I read Psalms 139... Tawni prayed and read the bible... "Okay, here... thanks." she passed me the bible, I nodded, I turned off the lights. "Goodnight girls." mom peaked in, "Goodnight." Tawni and I said, she shut the door. I fell asleep instantly... "Girls, up!" I groaned, I looked at the clock, 6:55AM... I'm so sleepy... I looked at the calender, Monday, duh... also a day I strongly regret... Chad's funeral... gosh... I made my bed, I looked outside, "Good Morning Chad! Well, today's your funeral, I'll never see you again, but just please know, I'll never ever forget you... I love you." I kissed my hand and blew it up, the sky got brighter, almost like Chad's saying the same thing to me...

I made up my bed and hopped into the bathroom, I cleaned up and got dressed, I need my black heels, got them... blue cardigan... yup, I wonder what Chad's wearing... wow... "Sonny, you ready?" mom asked, I nodded, I put my black flower into my hair, "Now I am." I teased my hair again, I applied a small touch of lip gloss too. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a handful of grapes when I got to the kitchen, I can't eat before funerals (A.N I'm exactly like that... I hate it) Tawni was eating half a piece of toast, "You sure you can do this?" she asked me, I nodded, I walked to the door, it's 7:45... man time goes by wayyy to fast... I sat on the chair, watching tv, "Today, many fans gather in front of the church where Chad Dylan Cooper will have his funeral... Rest In Peace Chad..." I turned the channel, it was everywhere... I sighed, I said a small prayer and traced my finger outline. "I love you." I heard whispered... I looked all around, nothing... weird, hmm... my imagination's playing with me again...

Mom walked out from the hallway, "Okay girls, lets go." she prayed for us and we left, Tawni's getting her stuff later. We hopped in the car (Mom's car) and buckled up, I feel like my nerves are getting the best of me, ugh... luckily I can't vomit grapes... I breathed in and out... feeling dizzy. We finally got to Chad's house... all his family was here... man, it's huge... "Hey Sonny..." Danielle Chad's cousin who's my age came up to me, she hugged me and then Tawni, "Hey Dan, what's up?" she smiled, "Not much, we need to hang out." I giggled, nodding, so did Tawni... "Yeah, I know, I haven't seen you in the longest." we talked more, Mrs. Cooper came over to both of us, Mr. Cooper was close behind us, "Hey girls... we're glad to see you." they both hugged us, it feels so weird not seeing Chad here... I looked up at the sky, "I miss you." I whispered to my love...

We gathered over to the living room, there was sooo much space, this house if gigantic. We all prayed for about 20 minutes or so... "Okay, everyone will be taking their cars to the church, and afterwards to the cemetary." I felt sick when Mr. Cooper said cemetary... I got into the car, feeling violently sick, I touched my forehead, yup, I have a fever... Tawni ran after me, "You okay?" I nodded, Selena tapped the glass, I opened the car door, she got in, "Hey guys, Justin asked me if I wanted to ride with him but I objected... I said you needed me." she said, I nodded, "Aww, thanks Sel." she nodded, hugging me, "You okay?" I nodded, actually crying, I hate when these tears come out of no where, "Dear God, please give me strenght." I silently said... mom got in, "Hey Sel." Selena smiled, "Hey." mom started driving, all of us had on our seatbelts... "Ready?" we all said at the same time... we all nodded.

We got to the church in 20 minutes... I got out, feeling hollow, I clutched my purse... "It'll be okay." I nodded, there was a LONG line... people crying, I wasn't... and I'm praying I don't... I'm actually the 50th person in this line... people view Chad and then sit down... I'm close, I don't wanna see him... laying there, cold... I miss him... I got the the casket, finally, I freaked out... he looked so peaceful, and shockingly, we're wearing the same exact colors, I started crying hysterically, I started shaking... I actually... passed out... right here...

I heard noises everywhere, people talking over me, I opened my eyes, Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady, and Chad? I saw him looking at me. I hopped up off the floor, I was wearing sweatpants and a tee... Chad came over to me, "Get away!" I screamed, freaking out... everyone left, except Chad... "You're dead... I must be dreaming!" I was crying hysterically, freaking out completly, I can't freaking breathe. "Sonny, lay down." I layed down, he got me a bottle of water, I sat up, sipping it, I regained my breathing... I saw Chad and screamed, "You're dead! How in the world are you in front of me?" I started crying, Chad pulled me up on his lap, "Shh... it's okay." I kept crying, "You told me that before you died!" he pulled my head up, wiping my tears, he cradled me in his arms, I stopped crying, "How in the world? Explain to me... what happened?" he breathed in, "Okay... well this morning we were doing trust exercizes and you had Marta for a partner and she dropped you, you were out for a really long while." he kissed my temple. I nodded, crying, I smacked Chad's arm.

"Ow! What did I do?" I giggled, I leaned on Chad, "Nothing... Just hold me..." he giggled, he kissed me gently, "I love you." I smiled, thank goodness I actaully head my Chad. "I love you too." I went on and told him about how he died and everything else that happened, "So I died?" I rolled my eyes playfully, "Yes Chad... I explained that 12 billion times." I giggled, Chad kissed me passionately, "I'm glad I'm not dead." I smiled, "Why?" he smiled, "Because I wanted to do this..." I smiled, he reached in his pocket... "Allison Annabeth Munroe, will you marry me?" I smiled back widely at him, nodded, "Yes!" I threw my arms around him... "I love you Chad." he smiled at me, kissing me again, yup I strongly missed this. "I love you too Sonny." I'm glad I have my Chad.

* * *

><p>DONE! :D I'm crying lol... this fanfic was sorta based off of Ghost Of You- Selena Gomez... I wrote this I think Wednesday afternoon out of no where... I knew I dreamt it but I never knew it would be like this... I actually felt Sonny's pain which was HORRIBLE... I hated it, but this fanfic is my fave :D<p>

REVIEW! :D

God Bless,

Javi :)


End file.
